My Hero
by ks
Summary: This is just a short story I wrote. It is a different type of story, so please read....PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
My Hero  
  
  
Quote: Some people enter your life and leave, you never knowing they were there. Others may come and go, but they will leave footprints that will last a lifetime. --KS  
  
  
  
Kat sat in her chair waiting for her named to be called so she could walk across platform to accept her diploma. This is the day she had dreamed over and over. She had pictured it in her mind and talked about it with her parents when she was younger. Now she was doing it. She smiled to herself, thinking about everything she had gone through and overcome, and the people who had help her overcome it…   
  
  
Kat looked up at Peter who was making a speech. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, thinking about everything he had helped her through. She laughed at the memory of he and the Cliffhanger girls baking a cake. He had helped her find herself, and been there with her through it all, and she wondered if he knew just how much that he meant to her…  
  
Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.   
[Kat yelling at Peter]  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,   
[Her crying in his arms]  
to never have sunlight on your face.   
[Peter sitting and talking with her]  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.   
[Peter laughing with her]  
You always walked a step behind.   
  
Kat looked over at Hannah who had traveled all this way to see her graduate. She smiled, remembering all the long, deep talks they had had. She laughed, remembering the fun she had shared with Hannah, and everything else they had gone through together. Hannah had been there when she needed her…  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,   
[Kat talking with Hannah while they were on a hike]  
while you were the one with all the strength.   
[Hannah encouraging Kat on the rope course]  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.   
[Them laughing together]  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.   
  
Kat watched as Sophie laughed at one of Peter's remarks. Sophie had helped Kat with her parents, and helped her release her anger, Kat would be eternally grateful for that, and she wondered if Sophie knew that. Kat smiled remembering Sophie's understanding during the time Kat was falling in love with Hank. Sophie had really helped her through thick and then…  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,   
[Sophie and Kat yelling at each other]  
and everything I would like to be?   
[Sophie helping Kat with her school work]  
I can fly higher than an eagle,   
[Sophie hugging Kat and crying with her]  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.   
  
Kat smiled at the Cliffhanger girls. In there own little way, they had each given her strength. Juliete had shown Kat that no matter what you feel inside and how you look on the outside-- you can make it through. Shelby had proven that you can make it through anything, no matter what the odds. Daisy, Kat laughed to herself, Daisy had proved no matter what you feel in the inside, and how you express it on the outside, if you say what you think, you will get where you want to go…   
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,   
[Juliete giving Kat a sympathetic smile]  
but I've got it all here in my heart.   
[Shelby smirking at Kat]  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.   
[Daisy reading the cards for Kat]  
I would be nothing without you.   
  
Kat smiled at the Cliffhanger boys and Kat. She laughed at the sight of David thumping Ezra on the arm. They had proven that no matter who is there to pick on you, true friends will help you through. Auggie had taught Kat to be truthful to herself, and show respect towards everyone, including herself. Scott had shown her that you don't have to be the best at everything, as long as you try your best. And then there was Hank. Kat didn't even know where to begin to thank him, but she would have the time, because her and Hank were growing closer and closer everyday…  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?   
[Kat laughing at Ezra and David]  
You're everything I wish I could be.   
[Auggie talking with Kat]  
I could fly higher than an eagle,   
[Scott smiling at Kat]  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
[Hank lightly giving her a kiss]   
  
  
Peter: And last but certainly not least. The final member of the Mt. Horizon class of two-thousand, Katherine Cabot.   
  
Peter smiled looking towards Kat.  
  
Kat took in a deep breath and slowly stood up, smiling a huge smile. She was happier than ever. She was graduating. She was making her parents proud, and her family at Horizon proud, and that made her proud. She walked across the platform, and once she got to Peter, he pulled her into a hug instead of shaking her hand.   
  
"Thank you," Kat whispered into his ear  
  
Peter smiled at her as he shook her hand. Kat smiled at Sophie who was standing behind him and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you too," she whispered into her ear.  
  
Kat placed her tassle on the other side of her hat and smiled at the Cliffhangers   
  
  
Did you ever know, that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish, that I could be.  
I can soar higher than an eagle  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings  
  
Because you are the wind…beneath my wings.  
  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
This is just a short story I thought of last night when this song was stuck in my head. I edited the song, so if it is different than the version you have heard, that is why. There won't be a continuation, I was just doing this because I thought it would be cool. I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  



End file.
